The present invention relates to network attached storage (NAS), and more specifically, to NAS configuration.
Network attached storage is a file-level computer data storage server connected to a computer network providing data access to a heterogeneous group of clients. NAS is specialized for serving files either by its hardware, software, or configuration. NAS is often manufactured as a computer appliance (i.e. a purpose-built specialized computer). NAS implementations typically provide access to files using network file sharing protocols such as NFS or CIFS.